parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers (Season 1)
Season 1 is the first season of Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers planned to be made by 4000Movies. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Fat Cat - Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) * Mepps - Duff Killigan (Kim Possible) * Snout - Senor Senior Senior (Kim Possible) * Wart - Monkey Fist (Kim Possible) * Mole - Senor Senior Junior (Kim Possible) * Professor Nimnul - Pete (Disney) * Jolly Roger - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Tammy - May (Pokemon) * Bink - Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) * Mother Squirrel - Caroline (Pokemon) * Humphrey the Bear - that dummy head Kronk * Jeremy - Olivier (Oliver and Company) * Jeremy's Mom - Duchess (The Aristocats) * Hubert - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Cheddarhead Charlie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) * Camembert Katie - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) Episodes: # Piratsy Under the Seas # Catteries Not Included # Ash Beside Himself # Taran the Wonder Boy # Out to Launch # Kiwi's Big Adventure # Adventures in Girlsitting # Pound of the Baskervilles # Risky Beesnus # Three Men and a Human # The Carpetsnaggers # Bearing Up Baby # Parental Discretion Retired Gallery: Ron Stoppable Angry-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum in Pokemon 3 the Movie.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible-0.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor Utonium in The Powerpuff Girls Rule.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus Kim Possible.jpeg|Rufus as Zipper 1819755dr drakken 22 .jpg|Dr. Drakken as Fat Cat Duff Killigan in the TV Series.jpg|Duff Killigan as Mepps Senor Senior Senior.jpg|Senor Senior Senior as Snout Monkey Fist what use is he to me.png|Monkey Fist as Wart Senor Senior Junior.jpg|Senor Senior Junior as Mole 2148990-big pete 5.jpg|Pete as Professor Nimnul Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Jolly Roger Grimsby in The Little Mermaid (TV Series).jpg|Grimsby as Ar'vey Aladdin-disneyscreencaps com-9415.jpg|Snake Jafar as Billy the Squid Chef Loius in The Little Mermaid.jpg|Chef Louis as Young Ned Zuba.jpg|Zuba as Sergeant Spinelli Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales the Movie Treasure of the Lost Lamp.jpg|Webby as Mandy Christopher Robin in Pooh's Grand Adventure The Search for Christopher Robin.jpg|Christopher Robin as Spunky Robot Dogs.jpg|Robot Dogs as Themselves Buzz Lightyear.png|Buzz Lightyear as DTZ XR in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|XR as Bric Booster.jpg|Booster as Brac Taran-1.jpg|Taran as Flash the Wonder Dog Gurgi.jpg|Gurgi as Conrad Cockatoo Owl.jpg|Owl as the Movie Director Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232264-768-432.jpg|Dodger as Stan Blather Balto in Balto.jpg|Balto as Roger Houston Jenna in Balto.jpg|Jenna as Joy Rider Boris.jpg|Boris as Buzz Airfield Donald Duck in House of Mouse.jpg|Donald Duck as the Head Kiwi Daffy Duck in Space Jam.jpg|Daffy Duck as Pepto Gizmo Tick-Tock.png|Crocodile as Himself May in Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea.jpg|May as Tammy Mabel Pines in Gravity Falls.jpg|Mabel Pines as Bink Caroline in Pokemon.jpg|Caroline as the Mother Squirrel Professor oak.jpg|Professor Oak as MacDuff 300px-Adult Tod.jpg|Tod as Roger Farley the Fox-0.jpg|Farley Fox as Lord Howie Chief Bogo in Zootopia.jpg|Chief Bogo as the Sheriff Leapfrogpf Phonic Farm www.pisothshow com.mp4 001692148.jpg|Penny as Queenie Catrina.jpg|Catrina as Irwina Allen Patou-0.jpg|Patou as Mr. Sneed Meowrice-0.jpg|Meowrice as Mr. Dumpty Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Nog Flotsam-and-jetsam-disney-i11.jpg|Flotsam and Jetsam as Cruiser and Bruiser Mary Darling with teddy bear.png|Mary Darling as Mother Booby Michael Darling.jpg|Michael as Baby Booby Timon-2-(The Lion King).jpg|Timon as Officer Kirby Pumbaa in the first film.jpg|Pumbaa as Officer Muldoon Dixie.png|Dixie as Vonda Clutchcoin Richard Tyler.jpg|Richard Tyler as Elmer Buster Bunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Jimmy Kronk in The Emperor's New Groove-0.jpg|Kronk as Humphrey the Bear Oliver-1.jpg|Oliver as Jeremy Duchess-0.jpg|Duchess as Jeremy's Mom Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) as Lawrence Fletcher.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Hubert Warp.png|Warp Darkmatter as Louie the Mountain Lion Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|Geppetto as Cheddarhead Charlie Widow Tweed in The Fox and the Hound.jpg|Widow Tweed as Camembert Katie Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Seasons Category:Seasons Category:4000Movies